


Mari Lwyd

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Celtic Taditions, Christmas, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Gendrya - Freeform, Mari Lwyd, Twelth Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya
Summary: The title will become evident eventually.This is based around a South Wales tradition which I find fascinating.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 22
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I am writing this. I honestly do not have the time to be doing this, but it came to mind, then it over took me! So here I am...
> 
> I'm not 100% sure if the number of chapters will change, but I need to try and keep this short!

“Can you just tell me where we are going?” Gendry asked.

Arya twisted her body to look at him, his hands were gripping his steering wheel tight and his jaw was set in a determined way.

“Just drive Gen.” she chuckled.

Gendry glanced over at her, she could feel a smile tugging the left corner of her mouth upwards.

Gendry sighed, “Are you going to get me in trouble again?”

“No!” she laughed instantly.

“Arya,” he whined. 

“You make it sound like I try to get you in trouble.” she smirked. 

“I’m not convinced you don’t Stark.” he retorted with a grin.

“You love it Baratheon.” she beamed at him, she saw him swallow and his bright blue eyes shine with something she couldn’t place.

“I must be all kinds of stupid,” he sighed in defeat.

“You said it.” she snorted. 

They continued to drive in silence for another few minutes, the sky was highlighted with orange and pink on the horizon. 

“Take the next lane on the left,” Arya directed.

“Arya,” Gendry responded flicking his indicator on, “if we get in trouble..”

“We won’t.” she protested. 

“Arya, your mother doesn’t like you hanging around with me as it is!” he pointed out.

“My mother doesn’t like anything I do Gendry.” she responded.

“Humph.” he frowned.

Arya grinned at him, but his eyes were fixed on the lanes ahead of them.

“Okay, how about this..” Gendry began.

“No.” Arya answered instantly. 

“Let me just finish!” he shook his head, “If you won’t tell me where we are going, can you tell me what we are doing?”

“Nope.” she answered popping the p and pursing her lips.

“Arya,” he pulled a face at her, she could see the frustration building in his gorgeous blue eyes.

She pulled her eyes away from him, huffing in frustration.

“You will be the death of me Arya Stark.” he responded in determination. 

“As long as we’re together,” she paused, “you’ll be fine Gen, it’s always you and I against the world.”

“I know Ar,” he replied nudging her upper arm, “best friends for life.”

“Yeah, best friends.” she responded a slight hint of bitterness in her voice.

“There is a gate about half a mile up on the right.” Arya said flatly, her eyes staring at her feet on the floor of Gendry’s old jeep.

“A gate?” Gendry asked, she could hear the worry in his voice, “Will it be open?”

“No.” she replied.

“Arya!” he moaned.

Gods, why does his voice sound so great moaning my name? Why doesn’t he do that more often? She thought sighing audibly. 

“Relax Baratheon,” she grinned at him after composing herself, “they’re expecting us, there’s an intercom.”

“You couldn’t have just said that up front?” he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Then I wouldn’t get to hear you moan my name,” she replied to him lifting one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. 

“I-I-” he gawked at her.

Instantly she threw her head back and chuckled at how uncomfortable he looked. 

“Why are we at a farm anyways?” Gendry asked parking his jeep outside a barn.

“You’ll see.” she grinned mischievously at him.

“We’re going to get in trouble, aren’t we?” he sighed.

“Where’s your sense of adventure.” she grinned at him.

“Grinning at me apparently.” he muttered.

“Fuck off.” she snorted reaching over to flick him on the nose.

Swiftly, he grabbed her wrist. It always amazed her how gentle he could be, despite the size of his hands, they were always gentle when they touched her. Oh, how she loved it when he touched her. 

It hadn’t always been that way, she couldn’t remember a time where she and Gendry hadn’t been best friends. They’d always been Arya-and-Gendry, where there was one, there was always the other. Even now that Gendry had left school and they spent less time together, they were still Arya-and-Gendry.

“C’mon,” she said pulling her wrist out of his hand.

“Miss Stark?” an old frail looking man shuffled out of the bar door.

“Maester Aemon.” Arya grinned approaching the old man, his greying hair was wispy and not very much of it was left. His once keen, bright eyes had clouded over with cataracts now he was in his mid 90s.

“Come child,” the man said calmly holding his arm out for her to take.

She looped her arm through the old man’s arm, “Come Gendry.” she called over her shoulder.

“Coming Milady,” he mockingly responded following her.

“What is this place?” Gendry whispered as he approached her and the old man settled down into a chair.

“Shh.” she whispered, watching Gendry’s eyes roam the barn.

The barn wasn’t really a barn, it hadn’t been for a long time, it was more a library and a workshop these days. These days being a loose term, because as far as Arya was aware, it had been like that for a long time.

“Samwell will be along shortly,” Maester Aemon said from his chair, “come here child.”

Arya approached his chair, crouching down before him, knowing what he wanted.

“Go ahead Sir.” she said to the old man.

“Thank you.” he responded before reaching out to touch her face.

“What colour hair and eyes do you have, child?” the man smiled, before adding, “I bet I can guess.”

Arya laughed smiling at the man before risking a glance at Gendry who had a very confused look on his face.

“I have no doubt you already know that my hair and eyes are brown and grey.” Arya replied as the man’s hands left her face and took her hands between his.

She looked down at his hands, they looked incredibly fragile, the skin was paper thin and she could see the purply-blue veins protruding through them, and yet his hands felt warm and almost sturdy.

“What about your friend? Will he allow me to see him?” he asked her.

She looked up at Gendry who frowned, she inclined her head to usher him towards the old man, he looked like he was going to argue, but eventually obliged. 

Arya watched as he crossed to kneel before the old man who had released her hands. Gendry glanced at her and she responded with a small smile, reaching out to take his right hand in her left hand.

The old man's hands gently caressed Gendry’s face, maybe I should consider telling him I’m going blind, she thought to herself. Gendry squeezed her hand bringing her back to reality, he looked at her wide eyed.

“I feel like I’ve gone back in time.” the old man broke the silence, his voice was slightly high and raspy. 

“You’re just like her,” he continued, his head tilting up towards the roof of the barn, “and you, you are Robert.”

“No.” Gendry answered definitely. 

No, Arya wanted to yell. Gendry was nothing like his father. His father had, and was, a womaniser, a drunk and a glutton. Gendry was none of those things. Gendry was stubborn, he was funny, he was kind and he was charming. No, Gendry Baratheon was nothing like his father, even if he did look like him.

The old man cracked a smile, “And of course child, you are just like her. Not just in looks, the fact that you’re here proves that you have her spirit too.”

“My mother tried to break it out of me.” Arya responded with a smile.

“Aye, I have no doubt,” the man nodded his head, “your Grandmother did the same thing.”

“Maester,” a voice broke through, the man sounded out of breath and exhausted.

Gendry and Arya rose to their feet as a young, round man came into the room awkwardly carrying a package.

“Gendry,” she laid a hand on his forearm, “get the package off of Samwell.”

Gendry nodded crossing to the young man, taking the package from his arms.

“Your payment, Maester.” Arya responded reaching into her bag, handing two books and a container of cakes to the old man.

“I hope to see you again Miss Stark,” the man responded as she straightened up.

“I hope so too,” she replied before pausing, “you know, Lyanna always wanted to come back too..”

“She wrote me, not long before her death,” Aemon responded giving her a smile that held so much hope.

“I’ll be back next year.” Arya replied before turning to walk out of the barn.

“Do I get to know what is in here?” Gendry asked nodding towards the package.

“You couldn’t handle it.” she smirked. 

“Then why did you bring me?” he raised an eyebrow at her loading the package into his boot.

“Like I could carry that!” she snorted, “It’s far too large.” 

“No,” he argued, “you’re far too small.”

He bent towards her grinning, the sky had fallen dark now, but she could see a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

“Shut up!” she said grinding her teeth and taking his jacket between her fists.

“Make me.” he challenged grinning at her, their faces close together.

Arya inhaled a sharp breath, she knew how she could shut him up.. But could she do it? Her eyes locked on his, and she noticed his tongue poke out of his mouth, wetting his lips. She gasped feeling a rush of heat rush through her body as she flattened her fists out flat against his chest. Once more, their eyes locked together, until her phone broke them apart.

“Fuck!” she muttered grinding her teeth together.

“I’ll, uh..” Gendry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly backing away from her, “I’ll be in the car.”

“What?” she asked answering the phone.

“Where are you?”

“Out!” 

“Your mother is looking for you.”

“Tell her I’ll be home by 10!”

“Where are you?”

“Out!”

“Are you with Gendry?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’ll ask him where you are.”

“Good luck with that.”

“What?”

“Gendry doesn’t actually know where we are.”

“You’ve blind folded him?”

“That sounds like some kinky shit.” she responded opening the car door, instantly Gendry’s eyes snapped to her frowning.

“Arya.”

“Jon. Just.. I’ll be home by curfew, okay. Goodbye.”

“Fucks sake.” she muttered, pulling the door closed after her.

“What?” Gendry asked.

“My mother is looking for me.” she rolled her eyes.

“Isn’t she always?” he laughed softly. 

Arya pulled a face at him.

“Where to now Milady?” he asked her.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ll know if you peak.” she warned him as he dropped her off at Winterfell.

“How?” he asked frowning at her.

“I’m magic. Obviously.” she rolled her steel grey eyes at him.

Gendry sighed, his eyes drifting to her lips.

“Arya,” he said softly, beginning to lean towards her.

Momentarily he saw his hope and desire in her own eyes looking back at him.

 _Shit, does she want this too,_ he thought desperately, hope flooding his body, desire building throughout him.

“Arya!” he heard her mother call.

“Fuck,” she muttered, jumping back away from him.

“Ar,” he said softly as she grabbed her bag and reached for the door handle.

She turned to face him, a look of frustration on her face, “Hey, I’ll see you in the morning,” she responded just as softly, her hand starting to reach towards him, before she checked herself and pulled it back.

“Pick you up at 10?” he asked.

“9, I’ll buy you breakfast.” she smiled.

“It’s a date.” he jested. 

“Yeah,” she smiled at him before sliding out of his jeep.

He swore he saw her twirl around to look back at him as she reached her front door where her mother was waiting with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

“Where’ve you been boy?” his father asked as he made his way to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

“Out.” Gendry responded. 

“Where?” his father asked, “Who with?”

“I don’t even know, I was with Arya.” he shrugged.

“Your balls still in her handbag?” his father snorted.

“Arya doesn’t carry a handbag.” he replied taking a jar of mustard from the fridge.

“Not denying she’s got your balls though are ya?” his father’s laughter echoed around the kitchen.

Gendry sighed, deciding it was best to just not respond. 

“You should just tell her how you feel.” his father said calmly. 

“How’d that ever go for you?” Gendry asked thinking back to what Maester Aemon had said to him earlier that day.

“You’re not me boy,” his father responded.

“Thank the Gods.” he muttered under his breath.

“And Arya is not Lyanna.” 

Gendry turned to look at his father, his expression was light but haunted, as it always was when he spoke of Lyanna Stark.

Gendry turned back towards his sandwich, frowning down at the bread.

“You ever think we’re cursed?” Gendry asked quietly, not even sure if he was asking himself or his father.

“That girl loves you Gendry,” his father said laying a hand on one of his broad shoulders.

“Yeah,” he replied, “I just don’t know if she loves me like I love her.”

“Mate, I’m not the one you need to be having this conversation with.” his father laughed.

“I know,” he sighed, “I just don’t want to wreck things.”

“One of you have to be brave.” his father suggested.

“Hm,” Gendry murmured picking his plate up before walking out of the kitchen.

Gendry walked up the large marble staircase that took up the front foyer of their Storm's End mansion. He never understood why the house was so large when it was just him and his father living there most of the time.

The house so so much larger than the flat he’d spent the first 7 years of his life in, before his mother died. Even 12 years on, he wasn’t really used to this house. In fairness, he didn’t think he was used to this life, none of it. Mostly he only made an effort because of Arya, she was the reason he tried so hard to settle into this life.

Gendry reached his bedroom, shutting the door after himself sliding the lock closed, be moved across the room with his plate, sitting on the edge of his bed. He took a bite of his sandwich taking his phone out of his pocket.

He noticed he had a message on his phone.

**ARYA:**

My mother is convinced you’re gonna kidnap me one day Baratheon

Gendry couldn’t help but smile at the phone, before taking another bite of his sandwich and responding.

**GENDRY:**

Maybe I will.. Then she can be right about me for once

**ARYA:**

You sayin my mother is never right about you?

**GENDRY:**

Well…. That depends… what else has Lady Stark been saying about me?

**ARYA:**

See…

I actually don’t get why she doesn’t like you…

You’re always so… I dunno, ‘Lady Stark’, she’s be all over that.

**GENDRY:**

Yes, well just because her daughter is a feral little beast.

**ARYA:**

Thank you :3

**GENDRY:**

You are a weird one, y’know that Stark.

**ARYA:**

I know it.

So do you.

And you love it, don’t lie to me Baratheon!!

**GENDRY:**

How could I not ;)

He finished his sandwich, placing his plate down on top of his dresser before pulling his shirt off and tugging his jeans down his legs.

**ARYA:**

What are you doing?

**GENDRY:**

Trying to take my clothes off!

**ARYA:**

YOU’RE TEXTING ME NAKED?!

**GENDRY:**

I still have my pants on.

**ARYA:**

Shame.

I don’t.

Gendry choked on his own breath, his eyebrows shooting up to the ceiling, he’d dropped his phone onto the bed, he could feel all the blood in his body draining downwards. All of it flooding to his cock which was straining against his boxers. He pushed his hands back through his hair, gripping his head momentarily, trying to focus his breathing. 

**ARYA:**

Sorry… I went too far.. 

**GENDRY:**

Are you though?

**ARYA:**

Am I sorry or naked???

No.

Yes.

SHIT! I need to buy a filter.

**GENDRY:**

Never change Arya.

**ARYA:**

Sooo… you want me naked??

_Seven Hells!_ Gendry thought to himself. _What is happening? How is this happening?_

Gendry removed his boxers, sighing deeply before settling down on his bed, he reached across towards his record player dropping the needle down as _The Cure_ began to play.

His mind echoed, _‘you want me naked’_ , over and over. Yes, he wanted to scream, by the Gods how badly did he want Arya naked, naked in his arms, in his bed.

**GENDRY:**

Are you playing games with me?

**ARYA:**

What kind of game could I be playing..?

**GENDRY:**

Oh, I don’t know Miss Stark.. But… this seems highly unusual. 

**ARYA:**

Not really.. I’m often naked Gendry.

**GENDRY:**

Hmm… you don’t usually tell me though. 

**ARYA:**

You started it ;P

**GENDRY:**

How?! 

I told you I was getting dressed!

**ARYA:**

So you’re saying I lowered the tone of this conversation..?

GODS! I LOVE Just Like Heaven.

**GENDRY:**

You’re listening to The Cure? 🤣

**ARYA:**

Why is that funny?

**GENDRY:**

Wait..

He picked his phone up and rang Arya as _Just Like Heaven_ began to play on his record player.

“Hey Stark,” he said as she answered the phone.

“Baratheon.” she responded cheerily. 

“Well don’t you sound happy.” he laughed at her tone.

“Nothing like the magical lyrics of _Just Like Heaven_ to brighten up a girl's mood.” she laughed in response. 

“Hm,” he mused, “lemme guess which part.”

“Think you should come show me which part.” she responded, her voice sounded breathy almost like she’d been running.

“Shit,” he muttered to himself, taking his cock in his right hand, beginning to move his hand slowly along his length, “fuck.”

“What are you doing Baratheon?” she asked.

“What are _we_ doing Ar-YUH,” her name caught in his throat as he rode a wave of pleasure. 

“Meet me.” she demanded instantly.

“Where?” he replied, “When?”

“When I’m done,” she breathed deeply. 

“Done with what?” he asked closing his eyes and tilting his head backwards. 

“Hm, I think you know what.” she responded, her breathing heavy, “It’s rather similar to what you’re doing.”

“Fuck Arya, fuck!” he groaned.

She didn’t say anything in response, but she chuckled.

“Why.. what’s happening Arya?” he asked biting down on his lower lip.

“Meet me at the outhouse in half hour.” she replied before hanging up.

“Shit, shit, shit!” he muttered to himself, his hand picking up it’s pace jerking up and down his cock. 

“Fuck, fuck, Arya.” he sighed as he reached his peak, cum sticky all over his palm as he waited for his cock to stop twitching. 

He made his way from his bed to his ensuite bathroom, straight into the shower. He washed the cum off his hands, before starting to clean his cock.

The moment he touched himself, he felt another shot of desire course through him, Arya’s face took over his mind as he squeezed his eyes closed tight. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the tiled wall of the shower before turning the water down as cold as it went.

“Gods,” he murmured to himself taking a deep breath in.

Gendry reached the outhouse on the far edge of the Stark’s property, the building was hidden in a copse of trees and was hidden from the main house.

Gendry stood outside the door to the building, taking several deep breaths in, once again pushing his fingers back through his thick black hair.

“You coming in or standing out there all night?” Arya said suddenly opening the door.

“Arya,” he responded softly.

“Gendry.” she replied before stepping backwards and motioning for him to come into the building. 

Slowly he stepped into the building, shutting the door behind him before turning to follow Arya.

Arya stopped as she reached the small living room, it looked like she’d not long started a fire, Gendry watched as she faced away from him.

“Arya,” he said softly walking towards her, laying a hand gently on her shoulder.

Quickly she spun around, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. Her steely grey eyes instantly met his eyes, but there was only a tiny ring of grey, her pupils were blown wide.

“Arya,” he said again starting to bend down towards her, his eyes were locked on her lips. He noticed how pink they were, and couldn’t help but wonder if they were as soft as they looked.

Suddenly, Arya pushed herself up on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Arya,” he echoed her name again, their lips coming ever closer.

“Gendry.” she responded as he gripped her waist, tightly but gently, careful not to hurt her.

Gendry’s eyes drifted from her lips to her eyes, back to her lips. She used the moment of his indecision to tilt her head backwards, their lips now just inches apart.

He couldn’t take it any longer, every emotion of desire coursed through his body as he pressed his lips gently against hers. Finally, it had been his desire to commit this act for so long now, and finally it was happening.

He felt her lips move against his.

The feeling was all he’d ever imagined, and more.

Her lips moved against his in perfect sync, her lips parted, then his did likewise, her tongue gliding over his lower lip then into his mouth.

“Arya,” he groaned against her lips.

“Gendry,” she smiled against his, before laying a hand flat against his chest, shoving him backwards towards the sofa.

As the back of his legs touched the sofa he began to lower himself down onto it, pulling her down with him.

Instantly she sat astride him, her knees either side of his hips, her arms snaking around his neck. His own arms came around her back, slowly trailing their way down to rest against her hips.

“How are we here?” he gasped.

“I told you to meet me.” she grinned at him pulling her lips away from his for a moment.

“Idiot,” he laughed softly before kissing her once again.

“I’ve needed to do this for too long.” she replied letting her lips roam from his mouth to his neck.

“Why didn’t you?” he asked kissing her neck.

“Why didn’t _you_?” she echoed.

“You’re the brave one.” he laughed, “How could I tell you I loved you, and risk losing my best friend?”

Her lips froze and she jerked backwards, a shot of ice coursed through his entire body.

“You- you love me?” she asked, her eyes wide and her voice faltering. 

Gendry ground down his teeth, studying her face, trying to work out what was going through her mind.

“Gendry,” she said softly, cupping his stubble covered cheek with one hand, her thumb almost smoothing his jawline, “I love you too.”

He swore his heart stopped beating for several seconds.

“We’re both idiots.” she laughed pressing her lips against his once more.

“You call me an idiot a lot, but that’s the first time I’ve heard you call yourself one.” he responded.

“Yeah.. well.. _this_ isn’t my area of expertise!” she pulled a face at him.

“It’s not mine either,” he smiled at her, “you’re the reason I never went out with any of those girls.”

“I’d would have killed them.” she muttered.

He laughed in response, “I don’t doubt that one bit Ar,”

“Hey,” Gendry picked the phone up, “quick question..”

He paused until he heard her laugh on the end of the line.

“Last night.. Did that actually happen? It wasn’t a dream..” he rushed out.

“Yes stupid, it happened.” she chuckled.

“What does it mean?” he asked.

“What do you think it means?” she replied. 

“I wish you were here with me now,” he sighed.

“You’re picking me up at 9.” she pointed out.

“Mm, but we’re going for breakfast.” he responded. 

“Then are secret mission.” she added.

“Oh, I’d actually managed to forget about that!” he sighed.

“Nice try babe.” she laughed.

“I’ll see you soon.” he grinned to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where did you go last night?” Jon asked as she made herself a cup of coffee.

“When?” she asked coolly.

“Last night.” Jon reiterated. 

Arya sipped her coffee slowly peering over the rim of the cup, raising an eyebrow at him.

Jon sighed, “After your curfew.”

Arya shrugged.

“Your mother is going to kill you Arya.” Jon responded getting his cup out of the cupboard. 

“How.. new,” she snorted.

“Seriously Arya,” Jon said turning to face her once more, “what game are you playing.”

“I’m not playing any game dear cousin.” she smiled perching herself on a stool at the breakfast bar.

“Well, you snuck out after curfew, so something is up.” Jon continued to make his coffee, walking towards the fridge.

“Don’t know how you can drink it with all that milk.” she answered.

“Stop avoiding it.” he replied.

“Avoiding what?” she asked wide eyed, “I didn’t sneak out, I walked out at a normal pace, through the kitchen door. _And_ , I didn’t leave the property. So, _whatever_ you think you know, you know nothing Jon Snow.”

Jon laughed shaking his head at her, “I know you Arya Stark, you’re up to something.”

She smirked at him, draining the last of her coffee, “I’ve got to be off,” she responded checking her phone. 

“Off? Where?” Jon asked.

“None of your business.” she smiled at him picking her backpack up off the floor and taking her coat out of the laundry room attached to the kitchen.

“Do I need to cover for you today?” Jon asked.

“I’ve got no school today or tomorrow, I’m allowed to get up to all sorts of trouble!” she replied with a mischievous grin.

“No, Arya..” Jon walked after her.

“I won’t break any.. laws.” she laughed before making her way out of the kitchen door.

“Hey, are you aware that you have a front door?” Gendry was leaning against his jeep with his arms crossed, bobble hat pulled down over his ears.

“I-” she paused flashing him a grin before turning on the spot, “huh, you’re right!” 

“You gonna tell me what we’re doing today?” he asked.

“Where is the fun in that Baratheon.” she grinned at him.

His blue eyes were wide taking her in, she noted his lips part, and all she wanted to do was rush up to him and crash her lips into his.

“Get in my car,” he almost growled.

“Demanding,” she responded, grinning at him, “I like that.”

Instantly she began to skip towards the jeep, yanking the door open and climbing inside. She glanced out the window to where Gendry was stood staring at her with an odd look on his face.

“Baratheon!” she yelled out of the window.

“Coming Milady!” he flashed her the most perfect grin, lines crinkling around his eyes, it was enough to make her heart momentarily stop beating. 

“Drive.” she said the moment he got in the car.

“Where?” he asked starting the engine.

“Just get off of my family’s property.” she responded in a low voice.

Gendry glanced at her momentarily, he nodded his head and began to drive.

“Car Park at Ashford Meadow.” she said suddenly. 

“Kay.” he grunted.

Neither of them spoke the rest of the five minute journey.

“Thought we were going for breakfast,” he said softly when he parked his jeep.

“We are, but first..” she leaned over towards him, her lips lightly caressing his, his tongue coming into her mouth to meet hers.

“Ar-ya.” her name caught in his throat.

Her hands trailed from his neck, down his well defined arms, coming to rest on his thigh.

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear, kissing below her ear, down her neck.

Arya pushed her hands under his hat, knocking it clean off of his head, running her fingers through his hair, “I love you too,” she gasped as he laid his hands on her hips.

“Breakfast isn’t as appealing after _that_.” Arya muttered as they sat across from one another in a booth at their favourite dinner.

She rested her elbows on the table before her leaning towards Gendry with a mischievous grin.

“What?” he laughed nervously.

“Nothing.” she smiled, “I just like looking at you.”

“New hobby?” he asked before cocking his head, “Or has it been a long time thing.”

“Oh,” she sighed, “it’s been such a long time!”

“It’s a mutual hobby,” he grinned reaching out for her hand.

Arya couldn’t help but allow an uncontrollable grin pull across her face.

“You two goin’ for the usual?” their usual waitress, Brenda, asked approaching the table. Her eyes stayed on their entwined hands momentarily before giving them a small smile.

“Ye-yeah, thanks!” Gendry answered for the two of them, before Brenda nodded and walked away from their table.

“Are you going to unveil your elaborate plan now?” Gendry asked.

Arya smiled softly at him, but did not say a word until she thanked Brenda for bringing them both coffee.

Gendry sighed, turning her hand over, “Will you at least tell me what is in the boot of my car?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” she laughed. 

“Oh Arya,” he responded softly, “you underestimate me, I know you better than anyone else, nothing you could do would surprise me.”

“Wanna bet?” she chuckled.

“Why,” Gendry leaned closer towards her, “are,” he placed his free hand on her cheek, “you” he ran his thumb over her lower lip, “so awkward?”

“Shh,” she said softly, leaning towards him, “you love it.” she winked before brushing her lips against his.

“I certainly do,” he smiled happily.

Brenda returned once more with their food, she said nothing, but again, her gaze lingered on them a little longer than usual.

“Hm,” Arya practically moaned as she stuffed her mouth full of pancakes, “I know I said breakfast wasn’t so appealing, but yeah, I lied.”

Gendry shook his head and smiled at her, “As usual.” 

“Shut up!” she stuck her tongue out before dipping her finger into a pile of whipped cream before slowly licking it from her finger.

She watched Gendry watching her wide eyed and she chuckled reaching for the maple syrup.

“Come on Ar, tell me what we’re doing.” Gendry said to her quietly once Brenda took their empty plates away.

Arya cocked her head at him and smiled.

“Aemon mentioned Lyanna yesterday,” she said softly.

“Yeah, I noticed that.” he responded.

“You know about Lyanna.” she said quietly.

“Of course,” he responded, “everyone says you look like her.”

Arya shook her head, a small smile on her lips, “It’s not just that. Father says I have her spirit.”

“Gods, she must’ve had some spirit then!” Gendry laughed.

“Shut up stupid!” she laughed, “Turns out though, I got some of her stuff too.”

“What do you mean?” Gendry asked.

“Turns out, when you turn 17 in my family, you now inherit your dead ancestors stuff.” Arya responded nonchalantly. 

“What?” Gendry asked pulling a face.

“When Jon turned 17, he inherited a load of his mothers stuff.” Arya began to explain, “Don’t ask me why 17, but yup. Then, when Sansa turned 17, Jon passed some of that stuff on to her. Mostly clothes, jewellery, an antique jewellery box among other things. Then I turned 17, and I inherited things. Turns out Lyanna and I were even a similar size, so I got some clothes too, but some really random things too. Really interesting things.”

Gendry moved from sitting across from her to sit next to her in the booth.

“I got a load of her old journals, and as much as everyone always tell me I’m like Lyanna.. You wouldn’t believe it.” Arya grinned at him.

“Gods we’re getting in trouble aren’t we.” he winced. 

Arya pulled an old journal out of her bag.

“Reading this, I got to know Lyanna Stark,” Arya tapped the cover of the book, “and Lyanna gave me some new ideas.”

“Arya,” he whined her name.

She grinned up at him, before pressing her lips into his, her tongue parting his lips almost instantly. His fingers framing her face as he took her face softly between his hands.

“Well,” he said pulling away, “at least if I am going to get killed I get to do it with you by my side.”

“Exactly!” she grinned before flicking through the book.

“Here,” she declared stopping at a page with a drawing in the middle.

“Do you know what this is?” Arya smiled down at the book, tapping the drawing with her index finger.

“Uh.. no?” he responded frowning down at the book.

“As I thought.” she replied. 

“Are you going to tell me?” he asked.

“Eventually,” she said slowly, “read this.”

“ _The Mari Lwyd entails the use of an eponymous hobby horse which is made from a horse's skull mounted on a pole and carried by an individual hidden under a cloth.” Gendry read with a frown creasing his forehead. “A team would carry the Mari Lwyd to local houses, where they would request entry through the medium of song. The householders would be expected to deny them entry, through song, the two sides would continue their responses to one another in this manner. If the householders eventually relented, the team would be permitted entry and given food and drink. The Mari Lwyd consists of a horse's skull decorated with ribbons and fixed to a pole; to the back of the skull is attached a white sheet, which drapes down to conceal both the pole and the individual carrying it._ ”

Gendry stopped reading and looked up at her.

“What?” she smiled.

“Arya..” he said slowly.

“Gendry?” she responded. 

“ _What_ , is in the back of my car?” he asked quietly.

“Oh, I think you know,” she chuckled tossing her head backwards.

“Why Arya?” he frowned at her, his face draining of all colour.

“It’s tradition! It looks like fun!” she responded, “Do you know, it was traditionally only men that took part, but obviously that’s bollocks.” 

“What does this say?” Gendry asked running a finger over a section of writing. 

“ _Wel dyma ni'n dwad,_

_ Gy-feillion di-niwad, _

_ I ofyn am gennad,  _

_ I ofyn am gennad, _

_I ofyn am gennad i ganu._ ” she recited, she’d learned the song by heart, although the tune was unknown to her.

“What is that?” he asked, a look of awe on his face.

“It’s the second verse of the song, it’s known as the pwnco. It’s a debate of sorts between both sides, it would continue until the house's inhabitants ran out of ideas to prevent entry, at which time they were obliged to allow the party entry and to provide them with ale and food!”

“So, it’s like crashing a party?” Gendry asked.

“I guess.” she replied raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Why are we friends?” he sighed, to which Arya laughed and kissed him.

“Why do I have to do this?” Gendry asked as he took the package from the boot of his car heading towards the workshop his father had allowed him to build at the bottom of their garden.

“Tradition.” Arya answered flatly following on his heels.

“Fuck tradition.” Gendry muttered.

“Fuck me, make a new tradition.” Arya responded almost skipping past him.

“Ar-Arya!” he called after her trying to catch up with her.

“What?” she smiled sweetly at him as he reached the door.

She watched as Gendry studied her face, refusing to move save quirking an eyebrow.

“Open the door Arya.” Gendry responded slowly.

“Sure thing,” she almost sighed.

Playing with Gendry had always been one of her favourite hobbies, but the element of their new relationship was making it even more humorous. 

“Put the box down Baratheon.” Arya practically growled once they got inside the building.

“Yes ma’am!” he responded immediately bending down to capture her lips between his.

“Good man,” she murmured as he pulled away slightly.

“Lemme go a min,” he replied stepping away from her, her hands clinging onto his.  _ Gods, who am I, Arya Stark does not cling _ , she thought to herself.

“Just going to turn the heating on,” he smiled at her.

Gendry came back towards her as she stood in the centre of the room chewing on her bottom lip.

“Hey, what’s up?” he smiled placing his hands on her upper shoulders. 

“Trying to decide something.” she replied.

“What are you deciding?” Gendry asked.

“If we should start now, or,” she stepped towards him, placing a hand on his chest before whispering, “or if you’re wearing too many clothes?” 

“Ha!” Gendry snorted.

“Hm, I wasn’t joking, but I have made my mind up.” she answered wrapping her arms around his neck. 

She slowly and carefully pushed him backwards until his legs hit the sofa. Instantly he collapsed down onto the sofa pulling her down with him. His hands wrapped around her, laying on her shoulders before sliding their way down to her hips.

“Arya,” he said softly against her lips.

“Gendry,” she responded more strongly, running her hands through his inky black hair before beginning to tug at his hoodie.

“Here?” he asked her cautiously. 

“Yes!” she nipped at his neck, “Now.”

She pulled back from his tight embrace, peering down at his face. She saw him visibly swallow and squeeze both eyes tight shut, before his perfect sapphire eyes snapped to her face taking her in fully.

“You sure?” he asked her softly.

“Stop asking, _I’m_ sure, are _you_?” she responded standing up off of the sofa.

“Yes, I’m more sure than I’ve ever been before, Gods Ar, you are _all_ I want.” he stood too, wrapping his hands softly around her wrists.

“Take your clothes off then,” she growled, yanking her own hoodie off.

“Arya,” he smiled at her.

“What?” she asked breathlessly tugging her jeans down her legs.

“Did I ever tell you, this is a pull out?” he asked before fiddling with the sofa to turn it into a bed.

“That better be the only pull out.” she grinned undoing his belt.

The two of them stood before each other completely naked, Arya allowed her eyes to inspect his whole body momentarily. Eventually they drifted back to his cock, she raised an eyebrow, “It’s certainly grown since the last time I saw it.”

“Yeah, well, you didn’t have these the last time I saw you naked,” he grinned gently caressing her breasts.

Arya threw her head back to laugh, but pushed her chest into his hands, angling her hips forward towards his.

“Arya,” he said softly wrapping his arms around her, she could feel his cock stiff against her stomach. 

“Gendry,” she grinned before shoving him backwards onto the sofa bed, he propped himself up on his elbows gazing up at her.

“Seen something you like Baratheon?” she winked. 

“Only.. the most amazing woman in the world,” he smiled sweetly at her.

“You’re twisted Baratheon.” she laughed before lowering herself to the bed beside him.

“As long as I have you, I don’t care what you wanna call me.” he laughed reaching out to pull her close to him.

“Gendry,” she said softly, her hands reaching out for his cock, his mouth parting in anticipation as her small, soft hands began to pump up and down his length.

“Gods Arya,” he moaned, “stop, stop, please..”

“Why?” she frowned stopping, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Gods no, I just.. let me see to you a minute.” he sat upright, positioning her to lie down on her back.

Gendry hovered his body over hers, his lips searching hers out, before he made his way down her neck, down to her breasts. His right hand caressing her left breast whilst his mouth sucked at her right nipple. Her arms wrapped around him, squeezing his shoulders lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wel dyma ni'n dwad (Well here we come)  
> Gy-feillion di-niwad (Innocent friends)  
> I ofyn am gennad (To ask leave)  
> I ofyn am gennad (To ask leave)  
> I ofyn am gennad i ganu (To ask leave to sing)


	4. Chapter 4

“Are we really doing this?” Gendry asked as Arya sat up pulling her t-shirt back on.

“Which bit?” Arya smiled softly over her shoulder.

Gendry snorted reaching out to tuck her hair back behind her ear, “Well, I’m not convinced you and I are real..”

Arya rose an eyebrow at him before pinching him.

“Ow!” he squealed cowering away from her.

Arya laughed a wicked laugh before launching herself at him, latching her lips to his. She felt his hands cupping her bare arse, whilst her own small hands joined together at the back of his neck.

“We’re real Gendry,” she kissed him once more, “there’s no getting rid of me now.”

“Good,” he grinned back pulling at the hem of her t-shirt.

“What are you doing?” she sighed.

“Trying to take your tee off,” he frowned at her and she laughed.

“We need to get going.” she answered folding her arms across her chest.

“Why? You look like a sexy Winnie the Pooh right now, can’t we just stay here?” he almost begged.

Arya fought back a laugh whilst studying his face, she bit down on her lower lip before heaving a sigh, “Seriously, don’t tempt me.”

“Ohh, you know I’m gonna,” he responded slipping his hands under her t-shirt making their way up her stomach.

“Gendry,” she groaned, “we need to get dressed.”

“You’re not even wearing a bra.” he responded.

“And?” she pulled a face at him before extracting herself from his lap.

“Arya, really, do we have to do this?” he asked finally hauling himself off of the pull out sofa. 

She was already in her pants and socks as she began throwing his clothes at him.

“No Gendry,” she responded sarcastically, hand on her hip, “we went to all that effort of obtaining a horses head just for the sake of it.”

“Arya,” he groaned her name.

“For me?” she pouted at him.

“Arya,” he sighed softly stepping towards her.

“Please?” she whispered softly, cupping his cheek feeling the rough stubble below her small hand.

“Arya,” he sunk to his knees before her, his arms going around her waist, “I’d do anything for you.”

“I know,” she replied bending down before him, kissing him softly, “thank you.”

“Come on then,” Gendry said at last, rising to his feet pulling her up after him, “let’s get this over and done with.”

“Don’t sound so happy Baratheon,” she grinned up at him, “I promise I’ll make it worth while.”

“You’d better.” he laughed before turning to get dressed. 

“Put the head on the workstation once you’re dressed please.” Arya said sweetly stepping into her jeans.

“Yes Milady,” he responded bowing to her.

“I’m not a Lady,” she muttered turning to find her jumper.

Gendry placed the head on the workstation after he finished dressing, then he turned back around to fold the pullout bed back away.

“Lyanna leave instructions on what to do?” Gendry called over his shoulder.

“Of course,” she smiled over her shoulder, “do you expect any less from sweet Aunt Lya?”

“Well, I have to say, the two of you are certainly kindred spirits.” Gendry commented coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her.

“Hm,” she murmured, darker thoughts coursing through her mind. 

“Arya?” he asked in a concerned tone.

She shook her head in response. 

“No, no Arya, talk to me.” he prompted. 

“I just..  _ Everyone  _ says how much you look like your father.” she paused looking up at him.

Gendry reached out and took her hand.

“And how much.. I am like Lyanna..” she trailed off.

“You’re not your aunt anymore than I am my father.” he responded before pressing his forehead against hers.

“Some days though.. I think.. It just..” she felt uncertain. 

“You,” Gendry moved his hands to her shoulders, “are Arya Stark. You’re no one else, you are you. Honestly, you couldn’t be anyone else. Not even the famed Lyanna Stark.”

“How do you always know what to say?” she practically whispered. 

“Because I know you Arya Stark.” he kissed her.

“Isn’t it magnificent?” Arya asked stepping back to admire their handiwork, well, mostly hers, Gendry was mostly there to just reposition the head when she asked.

“It’s.. something,” he responded.

“Don’t sound so glum my chum.” she grinned, “Just remember I’m gonna make it worth your while.”

“Gods woman, you are going to owe me a lifetime of sex.” he laughed.

“Fine by me.” she grinned at him, “But it’ll have to wait, c’mon.”

“What? Where are we going now?” Gendry asked as she danced away from him to grab her coat.

“Do you not recall the story?” she asked as Gendry pulled his own coat on.

“Which part?” he sighed.

“We need a team.” she rolled her eyes at him.

“Who are we enlisting now?” Gendry asked.

Arya did not respond, she just smiled at him.

“And where are we taking it?” he asked sounding frustrated.

“ _ It _ Gendry?  _ It  _ has a name!” Arya admonished him. 

“I can’t say it.” Gendry muttered.

“Can’t or won’t?” she asked.

“Can’t.” he frowned.

“Well.. at least say her, not it!” she replied. 

“Grab her Gendry.” Arya called as she headed out of the workshop.

“I have her dear,” he called back sarcastically as she watched him pick the Mari Lwyd up.

“Into the car, I’ll lock up.” she responded reaching out to fish the keys out of his jeans pocket. 

“Any kind of special way I’m putting her in?” he asked, “Like have you a velvet cushion, or a car seat?”

“Enough sass Baratheon.” she grinned at him making her way to the car.

  
  
  


“Brothers,” Arya stood in the centre of her bedroom, Gendry, Jon, Robb, Rickon, Bran and Theon all sat on her bed. 

It was rather comical to see the 6 of them all squashed up on there, she eyed each of them individually before adding, “And Gendry.”

“Am I finally a brother?” Theon grinned.

“For the purpose of this, you certainly are.” Arya replied.

“Why did you make the distinction of Gendry?” Bran asked.

Arya momentarily eyed her younger brother, seeing a glint in his sky blue eyes, knowing he knew something.

“So, I require your help.” she declared, “And before you start to argue, or whatever.. Remember, I have dirt on you all.”

“Dirt is dirt, it washes out.” Theon responded lazily. 

“Yeahh.. I wasn’t going to use dirt on you, I just thought you’d like to be involved.” she smiled in reply. 

“What dirt?” Rickon demanded, “What help?”

“Robb.. Jon.. she turned to them first, do mother and father know about halloween?” she asked.

“You’re playing with fire.” Gendry warned her.

She turned towards Gendry, raising an eyebrow at him.

Robb and Jon peered at one another, she watched them mutter to each other before nodding.

“We’re in,” Robb sighed.

“As long as it’s legal.” Jon added.

“It’s legal.” Arya responded.

“Are you 100% sure about that?” Gendry asked her, “Because I’m 50/50.”

“Shut it.” she narrowed her eyes at him.

Gendry laughed in response. 

“Brandon,” she smiled softly, “do-”

“I’m in Arya.” Bran answered.

“Good boy.” she grinned at him, walking over to ruffle his dark auburn locks.

“Rickon, does mother know about you sneaking out.. Or skipping school.. Or..” Arya smirked at him.

“Shut up!” Rickon groaned.

“Only when you agree.” Arya laughed.

“I’m in.” he sighed.

“Awesome, you’re all in then.” Arya grinned at the boys.

“Wait, what about Gendry?” Theon asked.

“What do you mean?” Gendry asked nervously.

“What dirt has she got on you?” Theon nudged him with his elbow.

“Uh..” Gendry hesitated.

“She’s got his balls, clearly.” Bran laughed.

“Bran!” Jon, Robb and Arya all shouted at him.

“What?” Bran laughed, “It’s obvious.”

Gendry sat blinking like a fish whilst the rest of them stared at Arya.

“Shut up,” she muttered, “you’re all in, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re in, but we need more explanation on this.” Robb shook his hand in Gendry’s direction.

Arya hesitated momentarily. Robb and Jon’s eyes were fixated on her, she knew she wouldn’t just get out of it.

“Fuck,” she muttered, “okay, so Gendry and I are.. Y’know. Okay, let’s get on with this.”

“ _ Gendry and I are.. Y’know _ ?” Jon parroted. 

“Together.” Arya said slowly. 

“You’re fucking?” Rickon asked with a cheeky grin.

“Rickon.” Robb hit him across the head, “Language.” 

“But yeah, are you?” Theon pressed.

“None of your business.” Arya answered.

“Gendry is the colour of a tomato though.. So I’m at a hazard to say yes.” Bran weighed in.

“Can we talk about this later, we have a pressing matter to attend to!” Arya felt her frustration growing. 

“Okay, okay, get on with it!” Robb replied for them all.

“Gendry, please get her ready.” Arya said taking an official sounding tone.

“Certainly, Milady.” he responded rolling his eyes.

Arya picked up a cushion and threw it across the room at him.

“Ow!” Gendry groaned, “What was that for?”

“You know what.” she answered through clenched teeth.

“Guys, you know we’re still here, right?” Theon asked.

“Couldn’t fail to notice.” Arya muttered.

“What the hell?” Jon asked as Gendry crossed the room carrying the Mari Lwyd.

“Fuck Arya!” Theon added.

“Chill. All of you.” Arya answered standing in front of the door.

“Are you expecting us to run from a skull?” Rickon asked pulling a face.

“Not you, you’re not a cry baby.” she answered.

“Can you just explain this?” Jon asked nodding towards the Mari Lwyd.

“This,” Arya grinned turning around the room to face them, “Gendry, stop holding her like a baby.”

“I have visions of their future.” Bran muttered.

“Ha!” Arya narrowed her eyes.

Gendry placed the horses head down on her desk, whilst everyone stared at it.

“Okay gentlemen, say hello to the Mari Lwyd.” Arya motioned towards the horses head. 

“And what is it?” Jon asked.

“Where did you get this idea?” Robb asked.

“Oh, actually from Aunt Lyanna.” Arya responded.

“What?” Jon asked at the mention of his mother's name.

Arya picked the journal up off of the table.

“It was in one of the journals you gave me,” Arya explained.

“But what is it?” Robb prompted.

“The Mari Lwyd is used to mark the passing of the darkest days of midwinter!” Arya announced dramatically turning around in her bedroom, “Do we know when that day is?”

The boys murmured in unison.

“It’s Saturday.” Bran answered.

“You are right Brandon.” Arya grinned.

“Saturday? This Saturday?” Jon asked.

“Yes.” Arya watched the boys.

“Gods Arya, explain it all.” Gendry sighed.

Arya let out a high pitch of laughter. 

“Traditionally, the Mari Lwyd and her group go from house to house and pub to pub and try to gain access by performing a series of verses, or ‘pwnco’, but we shall just visit one location.” Arya said.

“Group?” Bran asked.

“The hell is a ‘ _pwnco_ ’?” Theon frowned.

“You don’t mean the party?” Robb was fighting back a grin.

“You are my group.” Arya motioned to them. 

“And what are we doing?” Jon asked.

“Basically, we’ll be traipsing around with Ol’ Mari over there,” Gendry motioned to the horses head, “singing songs, begging for food and money. Am I right Ar?”

“More or less.” Aya shrugged, “Traditionally, the team would go from house to house, and from pub to pub, they would request entry to the building through song. The residents would be expected to deny entry, also through song. The back and forth would continue until the residents relented, and the team would be given entry. And yes, Gendry, given food or drink.”

“Why are we doing this?” Robb asked.

“The old ways are being forgotten!” Arya practically shouted, “We mustn’t let that happen.”

“I can dress myself Arya,” Gendry said pressing his lips against the side of her neck.

“But you’re doing it all wrong.” Arya groaned.

“How?” Gendry frowned, stepping back from her, peering down at himself.

Arya began to unbutton his shirt, “You’re wearing too much for a start.” 

“So you’re not trying to help me dress? You’re trying to undress me?” Gendry raised an eyebrow at her.

“Maybe,” she smiled softly reaching for his belt.

“Arya,” he sighed her name, “we don’t have time for  _ this. _ ”

“But I promised.” she smiled sweetly.

“Yes I know, but do you have to always make good on your promises at the worst possible times?” he laughed pulling her into his chest.

Arya leaned back, tilting her face towards his whilst pouting.

“Later,” he said gently running his hands down her shoulders, “besides,  _ you  _ need to go home and get dressed yourself.”

“Do I have to?” she sighed.

“Yes.” he laughed, “Go, leave, now!”

“Why are you trying to get rid of me so badly?” she asked, “Have you got another girl hidden around here?” 

“Most certainly, several hidden below my bed!” he grinned.

“Pft!” she shoved his chest lightly.

Gendry laughed pulling her back towards his chest.

“I love you Arya,” he said pressing his lips to the top of her head, “even with all this insanity!” 

“Love you too.” she grinned before pulling away from him.

“Where have you been?” her mother chided her as she walked into the house.

“Out.” she replied.

“Arya,” her mother sighed, “we have to leave in 20 minutes!”

“20 minutes is plenty of time!” Arya waved her hand before heading up the stairs.

“Arya!” her mother yelled after her.

She paused on top of the stairs, turning to look down as her mother was looking up the stairs, “Mother, it’ll take far longer than 20 minutes if I have to engage in this.”

“Just hurry!” her mother scolded her.

“Sans,” Arya knocked on her sister's door.

“What?” Sansa pulled the door open sounding angry, but her face fell soft the instant their eyes met.

“I need help.” Arya said almost uncertainty. 

“That is not the dress mother laid out for you.” her sister said, “Wherever did you get it?”

“Bought it myself.” she shrugged.

“Why?” Sansa asked suspiciously, “I’ve never seen you in something so nice before.”

“Uh, thanks.” Arya replied, “I need your help though.”

“With?” Sansa asked.

Arya sighed pulling at her hair.

“We have to leave in 5 minutes, Arya!” Sansa practically cried.

“That’s plenty of time, please Sansa.” Arya whined. 

“Okay, come on,” Sansa pulled her into her bedroom.

“Has anyone else seen this dress yet?” Sansa asked.

“No,” Arya answered in a small voice.

“You look beautiful Arya.” Sansa ran her fingers through her hair before starting to plait sections of it away from her face.

“Do I?” she asked.

“Yes,” Sansa laughed, “who are you trying to impress?”

“No one.” Arya shook her head.

“Keep your head still Arya!” her sister said laying her hands either side of her face. 

“Sorry.” she muttered.

“Arya, you look stunning.” her father said as she made her way down the staircase. 

“Thank you,” she blushed.

“What are you wearing?” her mother asked coming out of the kitchen.

“A dress,” Arya said looking down at herself.

“That’s not the one I bought you.” her mother frowned.

“I bought it myself.” she answered simply.

“But why?” her mother stepped towards her. 

“I liked it,” she replied softly.

“Funny, the colour..” Robb stepped into the hallway.

“It reminds me of something..” Jon continued.

“Of someone’s eyes perhaps?” Robb asked him.

“Shut up.” Arya muttered glancing down at her dress, it was floor length and the same blue as Gendry’s eyes. The top portion was covered in a paler blue lace, coming down her arms.

“He’s going to stop breathing when he sees you.” Robb said quietly into her ear.

“I surely hope not, he’s gotta carry Mari.” Arya chuckled in response. 

“You know I can’t actually have any involvement in this, right?” Arya asked lacing an arm each of her elder brothers arms.

“Gendry has Mari in his room, and Bran knows the words to speak.” Arya informed them as they reached the porch of the Baratheon house.

“Jon, I’m putting you in charge.” Arya said with authority.

“And I’m guessing Gendry is not allowed to see you?” Robb asked.

“Why?” she pulled a face.

“You’ve clearly gone to an effort for some reason.” Robb reasoned.

She just shrugged.

“Okay, we’ll see you later, trouble.” Jon said stepping away from her, Robb following him and motioning for Bran and Rickon to follow after them.

Arya paused to wait for her parents and sister to catch up to her on the porch.

“Where have your brothers gone?” her mother asked.

“To meet Gendry and Theon, I guess?” Arya shrugged.

“Well, I guess it’s up to me to escort you three lovely ladies then.” her father smiled at them in turn.

“Starks!” Robert Baratheon called out as they entered the house, already thriving with guests.

“Robert!” her father answered reaching out to clasp his best friends hand.

“Gods, you look more like her by the day.” Robert turned his eyes on her.

Arya instantly tensed up, she felt her sisters hand on her arm.

“Come, Arya.” Sansa said quietly, and never in her life before had Arya felt so happy to have Sansa.

“Thank you,” Arya said softly as they made their way towards the bar set up in the Baratheon living room. 

“He is right though, you know.” Sansa said softly as they reached out for drinks for the two of them.

“What?” Arya frowned.

“Lyanna, you look so much like her.” Sansa said.

“I-I,” Arya stood fixated to the spot.

“Arya, are you coming?” Sansa called back to her.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!” she shook her head and turned to follow her sister. 

Music was coming from the dining hall, Arya made her way into the room where all the furniture had been removed so that people could dance in the room.

Arya walked around the room, carefully eyeing the men and women gathered in the room. It was the same, at least four times a year, the same stuffy people gathered in the same 6 houses, for the same gatherings. Arya hated these parties, but at least she would get some joy out of it this year!

At 9 O’clock the clock struck before the sound of hoofbeats came ringing through the house. Arya watched the confusion flicker across the faces of those gathered, for why would there be hoofbeats in the house. Arya watched as Rickon came into the room, practically twirling around in excitement, banging two halves of a coconut together.

Next came Bran, walking almost proudly.

Sansa approached where Arya was leaning against a wall, “What is going on?” she asked.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Arya laughed as the Mari Lwyd was ushered in my Robb and Theon, with Jon bringing up the rear. 

Bran came to a halt in the center of the room whilst the others made their way round and round.

Arya could hear the murmurings around the room.

“ _Wel dyma ni'n dwad,_

_ Gy-feillion di-niwad,  _

_ I ofyn am gennad,  _

_ I ofyn am gennad,  _

_I ofyn am gennad i ganu_.” Bran recited passionately. 

“What is happening?” her father asked coming to stand beside her and Sansa.

“Stuff.” Arya shrugged.

“ _Wel dyma ni'n dwad,_

_ Gy-feillion di-niwad,  _

_ I ofyn am gennad,  _

_ I ofyn am gennad,  _

_I ofyn am gennad i ganu_.” Bran repeated, the Mari Lwyd following him around the room.

“Arya,” her mother gasped, “what is happening?”

“Tradition.” Arya responded. 

“Hang on, I..” her father began, Arya’s eyes drifted up to him, “Lyanna..”

“Lyanna.” Arya smiled in response. 

“Hang on, wait.. I have a question,” her father reached out to lay a hand on his arm as the Mari Lwyd paused in front of them.

“What’s that?” Arya asked.

“Who’s the Mari Lwyd?” her father asked.

No one answered, but the Mari Lwyd came closer, stopping directly in front of her.

“Theon, Robb.” Arya said lightly, before the two of them took the horses head from Gendry who stepped out from under the sheet.

“Gendry,” Arya smiled looking up at him, his blue eyes blown wide and his mouth parted in desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: You're too busy to write fan fiction at the moment, so finish up your WIPs, do not start any more fics.
> 
> Me: But... if I do this.. I'll make it a one-shot, it won't take long, it'll be fine!
> 
> Me: Huh.. if I made this into a 4 part, it could be better.
> 
> Me (at Chapter 2): I REALLY do not have time for this... come on, finish up.
> 
> Me: Writes a really long chapter 4.
> 
> Honestly, I need to stop writing fan fiction for a while. This will most likely last until Monday when I will realise it's one of the best things in my life. Oops.


End file.
